Missing the Meteor
by MaroonPhantom5
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER WARNING A collection of oneshots in different points of New Moon from Edward's perspective. Completed!Enjoy!
1. Life, Love, Meaning Over

_I want these to be one-shot type of deals from different parts of New Moon, from Edward's perspective. I've often wondered what his side of the story is… how his boundaries are only to protect Bella, and don't reflect his true feelings toward her… He's such a complex character, and I hope he sounds authentic to you._ _I don't want to steal Stephenie Meyer's job, here, let me assure you. I think that if and when she decides to write from Edward's perspective, she will do a fantastic job, and will blow us all away. Let me also say that there are several quotes I've used throughout the story from New Moon. I don't own it, and I don't have rights to it. So there. Now she can't sue me… :D _ _So, without further ado, here is Missing the Meteor (you might understand the title later. Or if you already do know, you are perceptive. This is good.) Enjoy! _ –_Maroon Phantom_

As I watched Bella sleep after the accident (that's what I call her paper cut disaster) I fought fleeting emotions. The time for this had come and past. I had the opportunity to make this decision over and over, each night I stayed in her room, watching the peacefulness of sleep on her lovely features.

Every time she said my name I couldn't help it– I had to smile. Every time my favorite words slipped out of her mouth, «I love you,» my decision was made. I had to stay. I couldn't live without her now.

But as time went on, as times became tougher, I began to realize she was in more danger than I'd thought. Last spring's endeavor had proven that very quickly. My very presence put her in danger every moment I stood by her, breathing in her scent– kissing her warm skin. She could have died any time I even looked at her.

But I'd resisted.

That first time I saw her, smelled her, I thought I would kill her then and there. Her smell, that of freesia, kept me on alert every minute in school. I considered all the ways I could lure her out, get her alone, and then satisfy my hunger.

But I'd resisted.

I knew by satisfying this desire I was putting our secret in danger. Everyone would know I was a blood-sucking vampire– a threat to everyone.

What surprised me though, was Bella's closeness. Even after leaving for a few days to try to get her scent out of my head, she came to me. Almost too easily. She, of all people came closer, wanting to know what I was, why I was acting so strange! Every other human stayed as far away as they could, yet Bella, the one who was in the most peril could come waltzing up to me.

It was the unthinkable. Her blood was tempting me more than anyone's should. Yet, I hadn't taken her life.

Emmett and Jasper especially wanted to know why, at first. Jasper is the newest of us, and unaccustomed to concealing the desire he knew was burning inside of him. He couldn't see why it was taking so long to decide not to kill her.

Describing this to him was almost impossible, just why you love someone might be to others.

The knowledge of how much I was putting Bella through was the reason I made my decision to go. She needed to step out of this... nightmare that was me, and go on with her life. Without me she could graduate from High School, get a job, and enjoy the trivialities of human life without the danger of being killed constantly hanging over her head.

Unfortunately, convincing myself of this was not as easy as it sounds. I love Bella, and leaving her behind would do so many things to me. I had to do it. It was going to kill me, goddamn it! But I had to.

When she woke the next morning, she was anxious. Although I couldn't read her thoughts ( a trait I found excruciating) I could read her actions. Somehow she knew there was something wrong.

She didn't know what, but I could see through her wary gaze that I was different. The pain started immediately. There was a humongous burning hole working its way through me.

No matter what I told myself, I needed her. In the ninety years I'd lived so far, I'd never felt like this. The half-life I'd lived was a blur of regret, pain, and shame.

At the beginning, I couldn't understand why Esme and Carlisle could sit back and enjoy this... hell... when they knew what they were monsters. That they couldn't just kill anyone, or anything that got in their way just because they were hungry.

Then Bella showed up. She wasn't an end to my problems, no. I can't describe how she changed my life, it was so... abrupt...so... strange. She frustrated me. First I couldn't read her thoughts, and her actions always surprised me.

Bella kept her word when I'd thought she wouldn't have, and betrayed it unexpectantly. Why was she so unpredictable when every other human on the planet was as easy to read as an open book?

That might have been another reason why I forced myself to resist that calling... If she was so unpredictable, then I had to find out why. To this day I can't put my finger on why Bella is so different.

But it didn't matter anymore, because I was leaving her behind.

Into the woods I took her, solemn faced, pain coursing through me. This was rival to the pain at the beginning... the fire that raced through my veins, startling me awake. I remember little of the beginning of my half-life, but that memory will always be with me for the rest of my...er... existance.

I had to let her go. It was the only way to keep her out of danger.

"Bella, we're leaving." I stated bluntly.

She looked confused, in addition to the mix of anxiety and worry already there.

I explained how we were going away– my family and myself– and I could tell, even then, that she wasn't going to take it the way she _should_ have.

She should have begged me not to go, to please stay here and be with her. If she only she could comprehend how much I hated doing this... I wished she would have talked me out of it.

«Bella, I don't want you to come with me.» The words burned in my throat as I said them, making me struggle to keep an unemotional and unrevealing face.

The usual blush from her cheeks drained as she stammered, "You...don't...want me?"

" No.» I said as unemotionally as possible. «I would like to ask one favor though."

" Anything." She whispered.

" Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded.

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. She always managed to get herself in some sort of trouble, but magnified though, when my family and I were around. Even in Forks, Washington, she could find some dilemma.

She believed this incredible lie! After the thousands of times I had told her I loved her, one word could make her lose her faith in me! That was ridiculous!

"Goodbye, Bella," I said, leaning over one last time to kiss her forehead. She reached out for me, and I pinned her hands to her sides.

I turned and ran in the opposite direction.

The next few hours I spent finally emphasized the tragedy of the moment.

Love, life, meaning...over.


	2. The Plan

I ran as fast as I could back to the house. There I saw Carlisle standing on the porch, a grim look on his face. He knew what I had done, and (to an extent) how I felt about it. I had tried not be near him when I thought about her.

"How did go?" He asked, that grim smile still plastered on his face.

"Excruciating. I can't believe I just did that, Carlisle. If I ever see her again she will never believe anything I say again." I admitted truthfully.

"I wish you didn't have to do this," he remarked. "You've changed so much, and I hate to see you throw it all away, Edward."

"I feel the same way, Dad, but Bella is put in so much danger every moment we're here. I'm so afraid that she won't have a regular human life–without impending death every moment."

"Come inside," Carlisle said, signaling the end of the conversation. "Emmett has been waiting all day for your return. He wants to go hunting one last time before we head for Denali."

I nodded. I needed as much distraction as I could possibly find. It had been scarcely an hour since I had seen her, yet, the pain was still strong, fighting to control me.

Emmett was sitting in the living room, pretending to read a magazine. When he saw me, he held out his hand and I slapped it enthusiastically.

"Are you ready? I've heard there are some wolves in the forest, chasing off most of the prey in Forks, but we can always try, can't we?"

"Wolves?" I asked, warily.

"Yes." He said with a sneer. "Werewolves. Vicious, vile creatures. Most of them are from Quilete tribe. We can't cross into their land, especially with teenage ones lurking around."

"I propose we go north. There is bound to be an abundance of prey up there. What do you say?" I said.

He nodded enthusiastically. Esme was standing in the doorway, a scowl written all over her face.

Esme was as much of a mother as my true mother had been. She was so kind, considering, and a perfect match for Carlisle. Their personalities complimented each other so well…

"There are werewolves in the area?" She asked in alarm.

_You should have warned me she was listening_, I thought angrily.

_I thought you were the one to read minds, _he snapped back.

Ignoring him, I looked to Esme. "I agree with Emmett. Going into the woods would not be a very wise thing to do. What if you lose your senses in front of a human? What will they think?" She put her hands on her hips and put on her signature mom-face.

"Don't worry, Mom," I said smoothly, "Emmett and I were planning to go twenty miles north. There is no danger there as far as I know."

We took this moment to go from the room and out the door.

The twenty-mile distance would have taken half an hour by car or truck, took us nearly five minutes. Emmett and I ran at top speed, letting the wind blow in my face. As I ran, I concentrated simply on running itself. Nothing else.

A smell assaulted me as soon as I reached the forest. It was deep, the smell of a bear.

Emmett smelled it too. We both sniffed the air, trying to figure out the direction the bear's smell was coming from. There were several bears in the forest, so finding the smell was difficult.

After so long without hunting, this sudden openness was welcoming. No restraint, no judgment-control.

Emmett pointed north, and the hunt began.


	3. Hunting

"**When we hunt we give ourselves over to our senses…govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell."**

**-Edward Cullen, Twilight**

Emmett was eager for the hunt, I could see in his smoldering eyes. Emmett's were gold, and occasionally black, like mine, when he got angry. Today they were a hungry topaz.

In a selfish way I was glad Jasper hadn't come with us for this particular hunt. Being so new, his hunger could turn into something else if he wasn't careful.

We had to assume there were no humans around before setting off on our frenzied rampage.

Sensing the air, I could tell there were no humans around. Nothing smelt odd; human-ly.

Nodding, I motioned Emmett forward.

"Be careful," I warned.

He rolled his eyes. "What an oxymoron!"

"You know what I mean, " I said with a clenched jaw.

We ran in separate directions. For the first time in months I gave myself over to what I really was.

I had told Bella earlier about being something I wasn't might have held some truth to it, but not because of her or anything she did. Of course she wasn't the problem. _I _was the monster.

Listening carefully wasn't hard for me (with superhuman senses this wasn't a problem) I heard rustling of the trees and branches, listening for footsteps, or the crunching of leaves under the feet of the bear.

Quietly I ran on, taking care to see my footsteps made no more noise than an average rabbit.

I smelt the bear before I saw it, smelling sweetly of fish, yet a salty, briny smell coated it.

Finally I caught sight of the bear, thick fur matted and wet so it looked much darker. Its eyes were dark, and widening as I came closer. The bear's teeth were bared, as white as mine, and almost as deadly (except for mine were coated with venom).

Letting a deep growl escape my throat, I approached the bear. Reading the bear's thoughts, I followed it left, then right, then backwards. My growl deepened. The bear, finally becoming threatened, replied with its own.

I rolled up my sleeves carefully, widened my grin, and muttered, "This, my prey, is all for Bella."

As if she understood, she bellowed her sentiments in a loud, angry growl. And then the hunt truly began.

She stepped around me carefully as I circled her. We were near a large bank of green and leafy trees. This provided shade and some protection from the outside world. Doing this quietly _and_ getting my fill would be quite a challenge; that was assured.

Making my choice of attack, I backed up several hundred feet and ran at top speed toward the unsuspecting bear, launching myself toward her, pinning her to the ground.

Once, I had told Bella about hunting, and she wanted to come to.

"_Is that something I might get to see?"_

"_Absolutely not_!" I told her furiously. Even then, I loved her too much to put her in even more danger than she was already. Losing control with her around was the last thing I wanted to do.

Now, all thoughts of anything besides this bear were out of my head, except for the lingering pain of Bella. Every time I thought about it, what I had done, the pain almost enveloped me in its tight embrace. I fought the urge to run back to her right now.

_There isn't time for thoughts of _her_. You've made your decision and you've got to keep with it. You are doing the right thing, leaving her_. I told myself.

The she-bear clawed at me angrily. I read her every move, dodging every attack she made to kill me first.

Lying there on the ground, the bear under me almost completely defenseless, I seized the chance. I closed my teeth around her left limb, the taste of flesh making me hungrier. Losing control completely, my teeth sunk in deeper, the blood oozing now, matting the already wet fur with red, warm liquid.

She growled in pain, and as I continued to bite, her cries got louder, then simpered out, leaving only a small whimpering noise.

The blood was clean, warm, tasting just as good as I'd remembered.

I suppose since my readers are all human and fairly civilized (only an assumption, but I've had ninety years to contemplate this), I will briefly explain in a way that hopefully won't frighten or confuse you.

Sinking your teeth into your favorite desert, for instance (sorry for the food metaphor) might make you hungrier to finish it. And when you actually eat it all, you find yourself craving more. When you are of the right mind, as I mentioned earlier, civilized, you convince yourself to stop.

But imagine if you didn't have the practical side of your brain telling you to cease? Would you indulge yourself in more chocolate, or cake, or whatever you were craving? Absolutely.

So if you can think that way, maybe you can understand, in a sense how I feel when I hunt.

Devouring the bear satisfied only one corner of that desire for blood.

Hello faithful fans of Twilight and New Moon! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have now written the end, so I know where I'm going with this, but I have a request. **I need some ideas for more one-shots between the hunt and the end. Interested? Hit the review button now, please:D**

** Thank you so much! Sincerely yours,-MaroonPhantom  
**


	4. Later, The Voluturi

"…If leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you (Bella), to keep you safe."

_I glared. "And you don't think I would do the same?" _

_"You'd never have to make that choice." -Edward Cullen, _Twilight

Everything was going to be all right now. With Bella dead, there was nothing else to live for. I could go after her, to follow her wherever she would go when she died. That way the loneliness and misery I'd known for the last seven months would be non-existant.

There– wherever vampires go when their immortality ends– I could see Bella and not do any harm. Not prevent myself from killing her myself, but not having to worry about that possibility whatsoever.

Now, though, I had to concentrate on one plan.

How should I cause my demise? Should it be immediate, and harmful to the city? Or should I do something less… painful?

Over and over plans played through in my head. None of them were worth the effort. Walking calmly into Volterra– the sightseers and tourists crowding the street, I put on the black gloves and cap I had stowed away for the moments of sunshine I might need them for and strode into the city.

The receptionist sitting at the desk looked up at me from her magazine and said politely, " May I help you?"

"Yes. I wish to speak to the noble Volturi." I flashed a smile. I could hear what she was thinking, something she might have known, being human and surrounded by vampires.

She frowned for a second, then replied, "There is a tour going on at the moment, but I can make a quick call to tell them you are here. May I ask the reason for your visit?"

I scowled and tried to keep the anger hidden from my face. "It is a matter of life and death."

"They'll be up to meet you in the main hallway," She said just a cheerfully as before.

The receptionist reminded me vaguely of…. No. I couldn't think about that. It hurt to much to contemplate Bella. How could I have left her to die? How could I have left her to die _alone_? I should have known she would get herself into trouble, yet I'd never anticipated she would want to jump off a cliff to die!

Aro strode through the hallway, surrounded by a throng of bodyguards and others. His face was just as it was portrayed in Carlisle's painting. His face was just as white and ghostly as ours, except for his jet black hair that covered his ears.

Out of a corridor came a small, angel-like creature with full lips and and light brown hair.

"Ah," Aro said cordially, "Jane. I see we have a visitor."

"Yes, master," She said her lips curling over perfect teeth.

"You are one of Carlisle's brood, are you not? I have been anticipating this meeting for over a century." He said excitement apparent in his face.

"Yes," I said, a growl rising from my chest. "Gentlemen," I addressed them," I have come here looking for a favor."

"Go on," He encouraged.

"My time here has reached its end and I have come here to ask you to officially end it.

Aro looked unsurprised. He knew that Carlisle himself had attempted suicide when he first became a vampire, and fortunately, was unsuccessful.

Would he hold the same respect for me that he had for Carlisle, and do as I wished?

I sighed. "Carlisle and Esme taught me to hide what I am, to resist the overpowering smell and taste of human blood. There is – was – a particular human whose blood was hard to ignore– yet, I did. She learned of my secret by accident. She wasn't like any other human I had encountered. Instead of backing away, she came closer. She came so close that I couldn't ignore the smell. But don't think I used my impulse against her. Instead, I fell in love with her.

"She changed the way I am. She made my immortal life less…hell and more bearable. Without her, life is insignificant and unimportant. I have no desire to live in a world where she does not exist." I finished solemnly.

In his mind, Aro laughed. _You fell in love with a human girl?_ He thought incredulously.

"Yes, I do suppose it is a bit of a shock that I would do something so dangerous and stupid."

Reading my thoughts, Aro asked quietly, "Her name is Bella?"

I nodded. Several moments passed before anyone spoke. I tried to politely ignore what he was thinking, like I had done with so many others.

"What is the purpose of destroying yourself when you have so much potential for us? It is simply wasteful!"

I growled openly now. "What is potential mean when there isn't anything to live for?"

"Potential can mean the difference between being useless and being happy with your life because you have a purpose."

"Must I repeat myself?" I asked with a sneer.

"The answer, dear Edward, is no. You can do more for us than the afterlife can do for you."

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen," I said calmly, and stormed out.

They weren't going to grant me permission to do this so I would have to do it on my own.

If I went hunting in the city, surely the Volturi would have to act fast. The secret would be out and panic would swarm the city, pandemonium everywhere.

No, that would disappoint Carlisle too much. Disappointing him in life was already too much to bear.

Countless ideas floated in and out of my head– incoherent thoughts I dismissed quickly, but one of them stuck out.

That day I had shown Bella what I was in the sunlight, I had seen the wonder, the mystery in her eyes. She had gasped, and gradually reached out to touch my hand, to see the diamonds glinting off of my white skin.

What if I were to do that, but to a much grander scale? What if I demonstrated what I am to the city of Volterra? After all, humans didn't see a glowing man in the sunlight everyday. They would think of it as a phenomenon, draw attention to me, which could get the attention of the Volturi. That would provoke them enough to do something…

Tomorrow was Saint Marcus Day. If I made a ruckus on a holiday, the Volturi would have to do something about it immediately.

The night passed slowly. I paced the room, over-thinking every detail of the plan. What if I failed? What if I was too late, or too early for the sun to be out? What if no one saw me?

The next morning I felt nearly exhausted, even though I didn't need to sleep.

I examined the options carefully, finally deciding how to make the most commotion. The answer was the clock tower, facing in the direct path of the sun at twelve noon, right in the center of the city, the most number of sightseers and tourists would catch a glimpse of me.

I headed into the square wearing a light cotton shirt, gloves and a hat. After the sun came out, I didn't need these items.

The clock chimed twelve and I assumed my position, stripping the white shirt and throwing it in a small pile at my feet. Closing my eyes, I faced toward the impending ray of sunlight. I faced my palms upward and stepped closer.

Each step I took was in time with the clock's steady chiming.

"No!" A voice screamed, "Edward, look at me!" The voice was unmistakable. I smiled slightly. This was a pleasant disillusion. I must be dead already!

Something– or someone– hurled into me, knocking me to the ground leaving them breathless.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was Bella. I looked at her, the smell assaulting my senses all over again.

"Amazing," I marveled, "Carlisle was right." I brushed my fingers against her warm skin to make sure I was really dreaming.

She smelled and felt the same as she always did. What was different? Maybe it was hell? I didn't care, at that particular moment. I would take it if it meant being with Bella.

"I'm not dead. And neither are you! Please, Edward we have to move! They can't be far away.

She was right of course. The Volturi would have a plan for this, as I suspected they would.

I hadn't wanted her to see this– the dangerous side of me. My plotting gone horribly wrong!

I should not have accepted the news from Rosalie, which was my first mistake. My plan wasn't secret, either; something I should have known by dragging Bella into this. I was grateful for Alice. For without her, Bella would not have come. And if she hadn't come, I could be dead.

Bella was clearly exhausted as we boarded the flight back to Seattle.

Stubborn as ever, she refused to close her eyes, and ordered a Coke from one of the flight attendants. I showed my disapproval plainly.

Through the silent trip, I held her small, fragile frame. I wanted to pull her to me right then and kiss her. That, unfortunately, would have to wait until we had a private moment.

I compromised by kissing her hair and breathing in her lovely scent–letting it fill my senses–reminding myself after all the time I'd been without it.

Every time I would kiss her though, she was so surprised, and almost flinched. Had she stopped loving me as I had meant for her to? Had she moved on, or was it something else? It was entirely possible if she had taken my lie to its fullest purpose.

We reached Seattle Airport and drove home, reuniting with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Esme had clearly been worried about me. I hated to cause worry for any of my family members. Carlisle was grateful to Bella, and told her so.

Rosalie, too, was guilty and remorseful. I let her apologize to Bella, who replied softly, still exhausted.

Charlie was furious when we reached Forks. He didn't like the fact that I was holding his daughter in my arms. Obviously, there had been no explanation of her whereabouts, so his fury was understandable.

I had a feeling the relations between Charlie and I would be strained for a long time. I couldn't say I blamed him at all. Charlie was angry, I knew from his thoughts, because of what I had put Bella through. He didn't want me around because I had hurt Bella.

In all honesty, he had a right to be angry with me, as did Bella.

I promised him I would leave as soon as Bella was settled. She looked panicked, so I assured her I would stay in a low voice Charlie couldn't hear.

Again, I couldn't deny his accusations. I had hurt _myself_ by leaving.

After Charlie was in bed, I snuck back in through the window. Bella was, of course, fast asleep.

This moment felt like so many others. As I touched my hand to Bella's forehead, I thought of the other times I had done this. I had been torn, confused, and wary. The emotions fought to be the one that won me over. Usually when I did this, something was wrong.

But now, I had none of these feelings. A strange peace filled me as I watched her and listened to her breath rise and fall. Finally my already uncertain future was getting a little clearer. I loved her and I would stay with Bella until she pushed me away- or died- first.

Her pretty features were nothing short of beautiful, amplified in her sleep. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but doing so would wake her.

Many hours later, she woke, startled and confused, looking as though she'd come from a strange dream.

She squeezed her eyes shut twice, then opened them again at my touch. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking into her eyes.

"Oh crap," she said groggily.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

She frowned and deliberated over an answer before admitting, "I'm dead, right?"

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare." I said with a small smile.

After telling her what I'd been doing (tracking Victoria unsuccessfully) I was prepared to confess. To tell her the truth.

"I–" I began with a deep breath. I was conflicted once again, shame and guilt rising to the surface. "I owe you an apology. No, of course, I owe you much, much more than that."

So I went on to explain to her the reason (as if any reason I could give would justify leaving?) I confessed that I really and truly loved her. That everything I had said in the forest so many months ago had all been a lie. I had lied viciously.

She still didn't believe me. She still thought I was a dream and when she woke up I would be gone. That's why, at first, she didn't want me to kiss her.

Any other time I'd kissed her, she was willing, eager and glad. Now, however, she was fearful. I studied her face, the usual blush coloring her cheeks.

It didn't take long for her to give up her resistance and indulge. After so long without seeing her face, breathing her smell, kissing her, there was nothing in the world that could possibly compare to this.

When I could feel her getting dizzy, I slowly pulled away and laid my ear to her heart, listening for the beating to gradually slow. I grinned inwardly. She must have been feeling the same intensity I was.

"By the way, I'm not leaving you." I said casually.


	5. Bringing Back the Meteor

"I'm not going anywhere." I said casually.

Bella was silent, not believing I was telling the truth. Why could she believe my lies, but not the truth? What was it that made her believe me sometimes, and not others? For the millionth time I wondered what was going on in her head. My own head ached with longing- wishing I could hear her thoughts.

"… I had to do something, and it seemed like leaving was the only way… what I want and what I need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again."

I meant every word I said. And even when I lied to her that day in the forest, I said the things I did because I wanted to protect her. I wasn't leaving because I _wanted_ to, necessarily. I didn't mind saving her, I would be the first one to admit it. But letting her die because the vampires were around, that we were preventing her from having a life, was one thought I could not bear to think about.

Leaving was the only way I could think of to keep danger from invading Bella's life. Now I know that she is a danger magnet, and whatever happens, somehow she'll always be in mortal peril.

So if you were angry with me for leaving-which I know all of you are– I must explain something. I might be superhuman. I might have mind-reading powers, and speed, but that doesn't mean life is easy for me.

You must know that tearing myself away from Bella wasn't easy. It was brutal, and harsh, and almost unbearable. It was hell, to be perfectly honest.

The worst part was, though, that I had tried to break us up, not the other way around. And did I feel better about it at all?

Of course not! In fact, I felt worse. I had thought that I would feel better about the whole situation. I thought that I would feel comforted by the fact that Bella was safe. But my feelings were the opposite; I was on edge, miserable.

Explaining this to Bella was difficult, since:

She thought she was still dreaming (or having a nightmare)

She also thought that because I had lied to her seven months before, that I didn't love her.

So doing the only thing I could do to try to prove it to her, I said,

"Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars– points of light and reason… And then you shot through my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire… When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black… And there was almost no reason for anything."

And later, she decided to go to my house to ask my family for a vote. A vote that had to do with her staying human, or becoming a vampire.

I wasn't pleased with this turn of events. I wanted her to stay human. Her life had merely started and she was willing to throw it all away, just to be with me?

I'd told her before, and I would tell her as many times as was necessary, that I wasn't going to watch her suffer, just to enter into a hell-like eternity just to love me, to stay with me forever. I wasn't worth it!

I had several plans for keeping her human. And she'd blanched when I mentioned thirty years. She'd expressed her worry about being as old as my mother, my grandmother. I'd soothed her– she would always be beautiful to me, no matter what her age.

We ran– Bella on my back, and finally she'd pressed her beautiful lips to the nape of my neck. Finally, I thought. Aloud I thanked her and hoped that now she would believe me.

We arrived at our home, and she explained her real worry.

"I don't trust myself to be…. Enough. To deserve you. There's nothing about me that could hold you."

I pulled her off my back and sat her on the ground, not willing to let her go, not just yet.

"Your hold is permanent and unbreakable. Never doubt that."

And so, even though I knew what the answer would be, I went in, trying to be optimistic. But for now, I was just glad the meteor had returned…and she was here to stay.

Quick Author's Note: I apologize for such infrequent updates on this story. I was a combination of busy with homework, and in the process of writing other stories. I hope this story sounds authentic as Edward's thoughts. It was a lot of fun writing from the perspective of Edward (the perfect, hot vampire :D) because I got to get into the mind of a boy, something I've never done before. I hope that if there are any males reading this that they tell me if this is beliveable.

Anyway, I stopped it where I did, because the meeting at the Cullen house was pretty self-explanitory. Plus, I think we all know that Edward has plans to keeping Bella human, and that he's not going to let his guard down any time soon. So writing any more before Eclipse comes out would be presumptious. I'm leaving that job to Stephenie Meyer, because she knows where she's going with the series, and I don't.

With that said, I will bid you all farewell, but not forever, I don't think. I'm writing several other stories right now, with the Notebook, The Phantom of the Opera and the Trickster's Duo (by Tamora Pierce), and after I read Eclipse I might try to do something with that, too. I would like to assure you that if you are writing anything you want me to read, drop me a review and I'll check it out. Just tell me where to find your story, please.

Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!

-MaroonPhantom


End file.
